


sirensong

by anichariz



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Madeleine Era, both Jav and Jean have magical abilities and they aren't fully explained because Suspense, jeanne only really shows up in flashbacks sorry, so uh keep an eye on them, these tags are SUPER going to change as things happen, this will be slow to update and it's all Javert's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anichariz/pseuds/anichariz
Summary: Sirens, bewitching creatures known for their trickery, are rarely anything more than criminal scum.Mayor Madeline is a Siren. 24601 was not.





	sirensong

**Author's Note:**

> This author, being a college student with not insignificant amounts of homework to do, makes no claims to either historical accuracy or a consistent schedule of updates. In fact, they rather claim the opposite, and would like to apologize to their dear readers in advance.
> 
> ...That being said, I hope you enjoy!

Javert has never heard a voice so clearly.

« A delicate gasp.  _Jean, you’re - you’re_ glowing _._ »

Perhaps, offers his remaining portion of rational thought, its strength comes from the man in front of him, also glowing. He is down to his shirtsleeves, coat over his arm, looking at Javert with something bordering on horror.

« Another voice, low and annoyed. _I noticed, Jeanne. There’s not much I can do about it._

 _Jean, you can’t keep doing this. It’s hurting you._ »

The weak candlelight flickers in his peripheral vision, the chill of a long-ago winter licking at his fingertips. Javert knows that if he closes his eyes, he will envision the scene. Jean, Jeanne - he will see it perfectly, down to the last detail.

« A leaden tiredness. _If I stay the way I am, I won’t be able to support you. This is the best solution._

 _Little broth -_ »

Jeanne’s voice is cut off in his mind as a strong fist grasps the front of Javert’s coat. He hears the door close somewhere behind him, and reality reasserts itself. He blinks a few times, a strange vertigo overtaking him. “You are a Siren.”

It is not phrased as a question.

He raises his gaze to meet the man’s grey-brown eyes, but drops it again immediately. He should not find a stranger’s eyes so captivating. “It is not illegal.” The Siren replies, an odd inflection to his voice.

Javert is thrown off balance by the reply, and fumbles for a response. He settles with a weak, “At least let me go, will you?”

The man immediately complies, releasing his grip, and Javert's heels touch the floor once more. He relaxes more than he realized he was capable of relaxing.

This is exactly why he doesn’t like being around Sirens.

“Is there something you needed from me, Monsieur…?” The Siren trails off, expectantly.

“Javert.” He replies, tone clipped. “I am to become the new Inspector of Montreuil-sur-Mer.”

“Ah.” The Siren’s expression grows rueful. “And so you came to find me, the mayor. My apologies.”

The mayor is not wrong, of course; but that is not what brought him to the office in such a hurry. Javert coughs delicately. “I hadn’t intended to impose upon your time so abruptly, but I sensed a Siren’s magic and assumed the worst.”

A look passes over the man’s features, implying an intimate and exasperated familiarity with such. “...Of course.” He sighs, and Javert forces himself to ignore the way his broad shoulders tense, and, after a moment, relax once more. “I appreciate the concern, Monsieur, but as you’ve discovered, I’m in no danger from Sirens.”

Javert nods, the gentle understatement causing embarrassment to finally wash over him. He ignores the pricking heat high on his cheeks in favor of a half-bow. “All the same: Inspector Javert, at your service, Monsieur le Maire.”

“There’s no need for such formality among the Touched. Please, call me Madeleine.”

The expression on Javert’s face must be as thunderous as his thoughts, for Madeleine flushes and backtracks. “I apologize if I was wrong, Monsieur, but it seemed as though you were under more than just a Siren’s magic when you first came in.”

“It is my burden to bear.” Javert grates out through frustrated teeth.

The mayor nods. “My apologies. I won’t bring it up again.”

If only everyone were so courteous. “It is nothing.” Javert replies, mentally casting about for another topic to bring up in its place.

“I hate to be so rude, but if that was all you needed, Monsieur, then I have a bit of work to do.” Madeleine smiles, an awkward and fluttering thing.

Javert actually flushes with embarrassment this time. He’d entirely forgotten about work. “Of course. I didn’t mean to keep you.”

This smile is much more genuine. “I’m sure.”

It is difficult for Javert to ignore the way something in the pit of his stomach _jumps._  He is most certainly in trouble, though he can’t muster up any vitriol towards Madeleine.

_Damn Sirens._


End file.
